


Caught in the Rain

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cuteness, idk what this is
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Cassie gets caught in the rain. Luckily, someone is there to help her.
Kudos: 2





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> After I first saw 'Halloweentown High', I thought Cassie and Ethan made a cute couple. Then they tried to force him to be Marnie's third boyfriend in four and well...Yeah.

Rain could be pleasant. The soft sound on a roof was soothing. Those were days meant for hot chocolate and popcorn. Curled up on the couch with a good book, or for a movie with friends.  
Unless you were caught in it.

Cassie cursed herself for sleeping in as she headed from the Piper’s safe, dry porch and walked into the downpour. She hadn’t meant to, but that horrible beeping of her alarm had annoyed her and she promised Marnie it would just be another minute. Then she’d be up.  
There was the sound of pounding feet behind her and she found Ethan Dalloway beside her, looking a bit huffy. He carried a black umbrella over his head, protecting himself from the rain.

“You sleep late too?” She asked.

“I was studying last night. We’re not allowed to use magic to study! I don’t know how mortals live without magic.” He replied.

“They’ve learned to adjust, I suppose.” She shrugged. She had been studying mortal teenagers the closest and from her conclusions, they were no different than teens in Halloweentown. They had friends, loved clothes and music, ignored authority figures. And the more she learned, the more she couldn’t understand why they needed (Or why they were taught) to fear mortals.

“Like you’re coping? Getting all wet?” Ethan demanded.

“Oh. Well, there weren’t any spare umbrellas when I left and we’re not supposed to use magic outside of the house-”

He heaved a dramatic sigh and whipped off the royal purple coat he wore, passing it to her. “You can give it back to me after school.”

Ethan, she decided, wasn’t so bad.


End file.
